In my mind
by Kath Bon'Steffan
Summary: [NDRV3] [AU] [YAOI-SAIOUMA] Shuichi Saihara tenía la vida que soñó al lado de su amado; Ouma Kokichi. Aunque el regreso de alguien arruinará su... ¿Felicidad?


_\- Es la última vez que te lo digo; ¡Deja ya de una vez a Ouma!_

 _\- ¿Por qué debería hacer lo que me dices?_

 _\- ¡Lo asustas, Komaeda!_

 _Ayudé a Ouma a levantarse del suelo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su barbilla luego del golpe que recibió por parte de... Ese tipo._

 _\- Saihara-chan... - me miró a los ojos. - Te suplico que... No te metas en esto..._

 _\- Ya lo escuchaste, "Saihara-chan." - escucharlo decir mi nombre imitando el tono de voz del pelimorado me dio tanto asco. - No te metas en esto. Él no te necesita._

 _\- ¡Claro que me necesita! ¡Él no puede seguir saliendo con alguien como tú! ¡Simplemente le haces daño, y tienes una idea errónea de lo que es el amor! ¡Estás completamente mal!_

 _Esas palabras me las había guardado tanto tiempo desde que me enteré de la tóxica relación "amorosa" en la que se encontraba el menor de estatura._

 _Tiendo a ser una persona tranquila en todo momento. Nunca dejo que nada me saque de mis casillas. Pero esto... Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo._

 _\- Saihara-chan..._

 _\- Ouma-kun, escúchame. - le tomé de los hombros firmemente. - Esto no es nada sano para tí. Komaeda no es más que un abusivo contigo. Él realmente no te ama._

 _\- ¡Claro que me ama!_

 _\- ¡No, no es así! Hay maneras de demostrarle a una persona que la quieres, y esa manera no es de la manera en la que te trata él. - se quedó callado ante mis palabras. - Solamente te lastima. No sé exactamente por qué sigues con él. Pero--_

 _\- Porque me ama. - interrumpió el albino. - Porque sabe que lo amo, y todo lo que hago, lo hago por su bien._

 _\- No... Él tiene razón._

 _Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz del menor. Hasta Komaeda lo había hecho. Ninguno se lo esperaba._

 _\- Nagito Komaeda... - Ouma se soltó de mi agarre, solamente para encarar al albino. - Nuestra relación acaba aquí y ahora._

~*~

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Sai-chan!

El sonido de dos caserolas siendo golpeadas justo en mis oídos me obligó a despertar. Cubrí mis oídos por instinto, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.

A mi derecha estaba mi esposo; Kokichi Ouma. Sí, luego de que terminó esa relación tan mala en la que estaba atrapado, él y yo comenzamos a salir. Creí que no duraría... Pero aquí estamos. Nos casamos, uno de los mejores acontecimientos de mi vida.

A mi izquierda, mi hija; Yuna Saihara. Desde que la vimos, Ouma ha sentido cierto apego por ella. Y ella siempre reaccionó muy bien en sus brazos, como si fuera nuestra propia sangre. Me convenció de adoptarla, y no me arrepiento de nada. Esta niña es un amor, aunque igual de escalosa que Ouma. Pero no lo veo realmente malo. A ambos los amo por como son.

Me senté en la cama, e inmediatamente Yuna se trepó sobre mí como siempre suele hacerlo.

\- ¡Papá, tienes que ayudarme! ¡Papá Kokichi me está ocultando algo!

\- Yuna, ya hablamos de esto. Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor.

\- ¡Pero soy mayor!

\- Tienes nueve años. Aún eres muy pequeña.

\- Yuna... - hablé yo esta vez. - Ni siquiera te pusiste el uniforme. Ya sabes que no me gusta que llegues tarde a clases por este tipo de cosas.

Ella hizo un puchero muy tierno, y rápidamente se fue de la habitación, no sin antes murmurar un "está bien" con un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Qué le ocultas? - pregunté a Ouma esta vez, arqueando una ceja. Él suspiró, y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

. . . Una foto vieja.

Una foto vieja de él.

\- Encontró esto. No ha parado de preguntar por él.

\- Pero... No te preocupes. Él murió hace años. - traté de tranquilizarle. Sin embargo, su semblante se volvió más serio, cosa que me empezó a preocupar.

\- Ayer, cuando estabas trabajando, recibí una llamada.

\- ¿Llamada de quién?

\- ¿Ouma-kun?

\- "La esperanza jamás muere."

Esas palabras me dejaron desconcertado. Claro que las había escuchado antes, las había escuchado de ese maldito sociópata que tanto daño le hizo a mi ahora esposo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que escuchaste? Pudo haber sido una broma de mal gusto. - traté de tranqulizar el ambiente que se tornó pesado. Pero ni yo me creía mis palabras, era completamente obvio que algo malo pasaba.

\- Era él, Shuichi. Esa voz jamás la confundiría.

\- ¡Pero murió hace años!

\- ¿Y qué tal si sólo fingió su muerte?

¿Fingir su muerte?

. . . No, no puede ser. Yo mismo ví el cadáver de Komaeda.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- Sai-chan... No debes dejar que nada le pase a Yuna. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Quise tranqulizarlo acariciando su cabello, pero... Mi mano traspasó su cabeza por completo. Como si se tratara de un holograma.

¡¿Y esto cómo es posible?!

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sai-chan?

Parpadeé un par de veces. Grave error mío. Por un instante me ví en una cárcel, hasta que volví a parpadear y me encontraba en mi habitación. Ouma, sentado frente a mí, me miraba preocupado.

\- S-sí, no es nada...

@#@

 ** _Well, otro fanfic al que posiblemente le de más atención en Wattpad. Precisamente de mi OTP, SaiOuma... ya que aquí no hay nada. (?)_** ** _Bueno, bais._**


End file.
